1. (i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image reading device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. (ii) Related Art
In the related art, image reading apparatuses have the following known configurations including: not only a configuration where only a light source section moves and a reading member such as a CCD is stationary when the apparatus reads a medium on which an image is recorded, that is, a so-called original document; but also a configuration where an image is read by integrally moving a light source section and a reading member.